A posterior corneal surface, for example, the curvature and shape of the posterior corneal surface may be measured as ophthalmic characteristics of a subject eye. For example, the curvature of the posterior corneal surface is used for calculating a corneal refractive power, and the calculated result is used for calculating an intraocular lens power. Conventionally, characteristics of the posterior corneal surface are acquired by analyzing a cross-sectional image of the cornea which is captured using apparatus such as a Scheimpflug camera and an anterior chamber OCT apparatus.
An example of such apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2012-055337.
In the above-mentioned examples of the related art, a cross-sectional image of the cornea is required. Accordingly, a user is required to be prepared with an apparatus that captures a cross-sectional image of the cornea.
When the cornea is measured in a plurality of meridional directions using a Scheimpflug camera, an optical system should be turned so as to obtain a cross-sectional image at different angles, and thereby such apparatus results to have rather complicated configuration. Since an anterior chamber OCT requires an interference optical system and an optical scanner, the anterior chamber OCT apparatus is relatively expensive.